The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Esperanto Improved.’
‘Esperanto Improved,’ originated from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the variety ‘Esperanto’ (U.S. Plant patent application Publication No. 2003/0121087) at Valsequillo, Gran Canaria, Spain. The new variety ‘Esperanto Improved’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.